La Leyenda de Spyro: Nueva Realidad
by FoxyzoSpyro
Summary: En esta historia partiremos desde la aparición de un dragón y su encuentro con la realeza. Más tarde, los personajes de "La Leyenda de Spyro" harán acto de presencia, entrelazándose las historias.
1. Chapter 1

La Leyenda de Spyro: Nueva Realidad

Capítulo 1

En lo más profundo del bosque, allá donde pocos hombres se atreven a explorar por los peligrosos animales que habitan, un huevo daba lugar a su eclosión. Era el momento, el huevo torpemente ubicado, empezaba a crujir. Todos dirían que no había nadie que presenciaría ese momento, pero a unos metros de distancia, una criatura mágica observaba. Greta, una gryphon, vigilaba el nacimiento. Con instinto maternal se acercó, se sentó y vio como una pequeña pata salía, dejando salir líquidos fetales. Pronto, el ser comenzó a salir más libremente, rompiendo el huevo lo suficiente como para descubrir su cabeza, y abrir por primera vez sus ojos. Era difícil saber que pensaba, pero lo primero que divisó, fue a la gryphon que se encontraba junto a él. Se liberó del huevo, y se quedó mirando a Greta.

Esta le sonreía, sabiendo que era la primer cosa que el dragoncito miraba. Este imitó el gesto, sonriendo alegremente. Greta, le acarició suavemente una mejilla. Ella había estado cuidando el huevo hace unos meses, puesto que vivía cerca de ahí. Pero nunca se atrevió a llevarse el huevo porque los dragones y gryphons son enemigos naturales a muerte, y no quería arriesgarse a que la ira de una madre dragón se hiciera presente en su contra. Deliberó varios minutos, nadie más había aparecido a cuidar el huevo más que ella, daba la impresión de que lo hubieran abandonado, ¿pero y si no? Se estaría arriesgando demasiado. Pero por alguna razón, tras mirar los ojos del pequeño dragón azul, algo nació dentro de ella. Decidió cargar con él y criarlo como si fuera su propio hijo.

Así, al encontrarse ambos en la casa de Greta, se fueron descubriendo el uno al otro durante varios años. La criatura aún no se creía que rompió los códigos de la naturaleza al adoptar un dragón, o tal vez si lo creía, pero no le importaba, puesto que aquella tarde, en aquél bosque, en medio de la desolación de una cría, sucedió algo maravilloso. Ella lo había criado como solo una gryphon podría hacerlo. Le enseñó a cazar, a hacer refugios y como encontrarlos, a escribir, matemáticas, la vida salvaje y de los peligros y como prevenirlos. Se podría decir que hizo un excelente trabajo.

Lo bautizó con el nombre de "Zack", en memoria de su abuelo. Este dragón era de color azul, las membranas de sus alas, color de garras y la cresta eran de color gris. Ambos se querían mucho, pese a que la madre ya le había contado a Zack de su enemistad por naturaleza. A este no le importaba eso, para él Greta fue su madre y estaba gratamente agradecido de como ella lo salvó y cuidó.

Una tarde, ambos salieron a pasear por el mismo bosque donde Zack fue encontrado diecinueve años atrás. El dragón no había tenido contacto con otro ser más que su madre, al menos hasta ese momento. Puesto que hace unos días le había entrado una gran curiosidad de saber quiénes eran sus padres y relacionarse con más dragones como él. Así fue como en aquél bosque le reveló a su madre su disparatado plan de ir en busca del conocimiento de sus antepasados y sus raíces. La gryphon dudó unos momentos, ya se lo veía venir, después de todo era un dragón, y no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo, ella seguía imaginándose a los dragones como criaturas devastadoras, furiosas y muy territoriales. No se animaba a dejar que su hijo vaya, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Accedió, dejaría que su hijo se relacione con otros dragones, aunque con mucho temor. Dos días más tarde, el dragón partió.


	2. Chapter 2

El dragón, tras unas horas de sobrevolar el bosque, logró abrirse paso hasta un claro. Decidió aterrizar allí, y se sentó a contemplar el paisaje, nunca había explorado otra zona que no sea su bosque. Pronto logró divisar algo a la distancia. Una grulla había aterrizado a pocos metros de él, sin darse cuenta de que estaba. Lentamente se acercó, con intenciones de presentarse. Ni bien dijo "Hola" la grulla se sobresaltó y se giró, al ver que era un dragón, extrañamente, no se alteró ni nada que se le parezca. Es más, correspondió el saludo.

\- A, ¿eres un dragón cierto? –Preguntó la grulla para estar segura-

\- Sí –Respondió el dragón-

\- ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?, aquí no hay muchos dragones que digamos, por eso nosotros venimos a comer los gusanos e insectos que hay por aquí, pero tranquilo, ya me iba, solo no… muerdas ¿sí? –Dijo la grulla perdiendo su falsa tranquilidad-

\- ¡Espera!, quédate, no te quiero hacer daño. Estoy perdido –Dijo el dragón, insistiendo que la grulla se quedara-

\- ¡Mentiras!, seguro aprovecharás cuando baje para pegarme un tarascón – Dijo dos metros en el aire-

\- Si de eso se trata no me costaría nada volar un poco y comerte, pero como ves no lo estoy haciendo. Sé que los de mi especie somos considerados un poco bruscos, pero te aseguro que no soy como ellos, ¿sí?

El ave lo dudo por unos momentos, pero al ver la sinceridad en el dragón, accedió, bajando lentamente, vigilando cada movimiento del dragón. Finalmente, ya en el suelo, tomó un poco más de confianza, y se acercó al dragón.

\- ¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? –Dijo el ave-

\- Que yo sepa las moscas no pican, pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Normalmente esto nunca pasa, ¿de dónde eres?

\- Aquí, del bosque, pero ahora estoy en un viaje en busca de mis raíces.

\- ¿Raíces?, ¿no que los dragones no pueden vivir si no es con otro?

\- Mi caso es algo complicado, ¿y tú de dónde eres? –Preguntó el dragón-

\- Pues soy de todas partes, un día me ves aquí, y otro allá. No tengo un lugar fijo. –Respondió jovialmente el ave, rascándose un ala con su pico-

\- Eso debe ser genial, ¿y alguna vez hablaste con dragones?

\- Pues sí, uno que otro, pero siempre trataban de comerme.

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

\- Pues lo de siempre, a algunos les pude sacar un poco más de información que otros. Pero todos concordaban en que si iba al reino de Maidana no duraría ni dos segundos. –Dijo el ave temerosa-

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Según lo que sé, el reino de Maidana es el lugar más rico de todo el mundo, es una monarquía liderada por "Fragos", el rey, y co-reinada- por "Lastaña", la hija. –Dijo el ave-

\- Si, mi madre me ha hablado un poco acerca de ello. ¿Alguna vez fuiste al reino?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó la grulla- Ir allí es una muerte segura. –Aclaró, revoloteando con sus alas-

\- Suena como un lugar para conocer más como yo, ¿me podrías decir dónde se encuentra ese reino? –Preguntó-

\- Wow, wow, wow, espera. No es tan fácil como presentarse y ya. Tienes que tener varios contactos por cualquier cosa, y algo que debes saber es que si llegan a descubrir que por un motivo X te relacionaste con un gryphon o te hablaste con uno sin haberlo matado, y, digamos que estás un poco más que muerto. –Dijo, aclarándole al dragón, el cual se notó nervioso- ¿por qué la cara?, ¿acaso me vas a decir que nunca mataste un gryphon? –Dijo el ave-

\- No… matar está mal –Dijo el dragón un poco desconcertado-

\- ¿Nunca mataste a algún animal para comerlo?

\- Sí, pero yo hablo de matar por matar. –Insistió el dragón-

El ave quedó anonadada, nunca había oído hablar de un dragón con tal filosofía. Y era raro, puesto que su instinto de supervivencia se iba yendo poco a poco, haciendo que se acercara más y más al dragón, tomando confianza que junto a las palabras intercambiadas, aceleraban el proceso.

-Entonces, si no era por hambruna, ¿nunca mataste a alguien?

\- No. De hecho, principalmente me alimento de frutos y vegetales –Dijo el dragón-

Esto último casi hizo llorar de risa al ave, no se lo podía creer, ¿un dragón herbívoro? ¡Imposible! Los únicos que hay son chiquitos e inofensivos.

-¿En serio no comes carne? –Dijo el ave-

\- ¡Claro que como!, solo que voy alterando mi dieta, a veces como carne, otras vegetales y así. Me encanta el pollo. –Aclaró-

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero qué harás?, no tienes cara de estar muy orientado –Dijo la grulla-

\- Y buscaré algún lugar donde quedarme y así, trato de buscar un lugar donde hallan dragones para relacionarme –Dijo-

\- Que yo sepa no están en época de apareamiento

\- No me refiero a eso –Dijo el dragón, sentándose- Me refiero a que nunca en mi vida tuve contacto con uno de mi especie –Dijo el dragón-

\- Eres muy raro, te lo tengo que decir, posees características que nunca antes he visto en un dragón. Eres pacífico, omnívoro, y no te veo como alguien que quisiera matarme. –Dijo la grulla-

\- Estás en lo cierto, pero retomando, se está haciendo tarde y todavía no me has dicho dónde puedo encontrar una civilización.

\- Sin duda a dónde quieres ir es hacia el reino, allí viven la mayoría de dragones en todo el planeta. Hay varios pueblos que conducen hacia allí. Sigue ese camino –Dijo levantando un ala en dirección al Este- y encontrarás un pueblo, ahí te darán instrucciones de dónde seguir.

\- ¡Gracias! –Dijo el dragón agradecido- Por cierto, ¿de qué trabajas? –Preguntó-

\- Soy mensajero, tengo varios contactos por muchos lugares, incluso, un par de veces envié un par de cartas a la mismísima alteza. Pero eso ya fue hace años. –Dijo la grulla, mostrando una bolsa que estaba a unos metros de él, donde sobresalían unas cuantas cartas-

\- Genial. –Dijo el dragón-

\- ¿Sabes qué?, ¿qué tal si me acompañas y te guío directamente al reino? Para que te ubiques mejor. –Le ofreció la grulla-

\- ¿En serio? –Dijo el dragón, sin creérselo-

\- Sí, pero me ayudas con la bolsa –Dijo-

\- Por supuesto, gracias –Dijo el dragón, cargando la bolsa-

Y así, ambos partieron hacia el primer pueblo, donde la grulla debía entregar unas cuantas cartas para seguir con el otro. Eran en total tres pueblos antes de llegar al reino.

En fin, llegaron al primero: aterrizaron en la entrada, el dragón observó unas casas de tamaño promedio hechas con piedra y heno. Otras con madera y una gran estructura de piedra que sobresalía de las demás.

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan grande? –Preguntó el dragón, mientras se adentraban en el pueblo-

\- Es la capilla, todos los pueblos tienen una. –Le dijo la grulla-

\- De acuerdo –Dijo el dragón, observando la grava que se encontraba en sus patas- ¿y qué clase de dragones hay aquí? –Preguntó-

\- ¿Dragones? Pff, por supuesto que no hay ninguno, ¿Cómo me atrevería a entrar? –Dijo la grulla-

\- ¿No habías dicho que habías enviado dos mensajes a la alteza? –Dijo el dragón-

\- ¡El mensaje era yo! ¿no lo captaste?, ¡querían devorarme! –Exclamó la grulla, elevando las alas-

\- Ah… yo había pensado que… bueno no importa. Entreguemos las cartas rápido y vayamos al reino –Dijo el dragón, decepcionado-

\- Como quieras, bueno, la primera casa es aquella, vamos –Dijo la grulla, señalando una casa hecha completamente de piedra mal colocada.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, en los interiores del reino, allá donde pocos han podido entrar, se encontraba Lastaña, la princesa, junto a Zira. Que es Zira es algo muy difícil de explicar. Hasta donde se sabe es una fénix, pero no cualquiera. Esta es destacada en cuanto a muchos factores, pero tremendamente humillada por el destino. Pues ahora su deber era ser la niñera de la hija del rey, esto la había agobiado y aburrido todos estos años, cosa que se notaba en su inexpresión e indiferencia hacia casi todos los temas.

Pese a esto, Lastaña, la hija, parecía ser su contraparte. Siempre alegre, inteligente y tratando a toda hora de hacer feliz a quienes la rodean. Esto último había sido un gran desafío en cuanto a Zira, puesto que esta nunca o muy de vez en cuando sonreía o cambiaba su expresión.

El padre era estricto, pero dulce con su hija y compañías honestas y a su ojo correctas. Viudo de la reina, cuyo final repentino seguía siendo un oscuro tema tabú en todo el reino. No se hablaba de ello, pese a que en varias ocasiones Lastaña exigía explicaciones de sus orígenes maternos, ocasiones las cuales el padre trataba de omitir o ignorar lo más posible. Este, y su hija, eran de la legendaria raza de dragones púrpuras. Poseían grandes dominios y tenían la mayor tasa de población draconiana en todo el planeta. Alrededor del 80%.

Era una mañana, bastante serena en comparación a otras, en la cual la joven dragona se había dado un descanso, yéndose a un bosque. Siempre junto a Zira, la cual como siempre se mostraba indiferente a todo, pese a que su "hermana" trataba de animarla.

-Documentos, cartas, pergaminos, reuniones, discursos, tantas cosas me tienen atada. –Dijo la dragona, reposándose en un árbol-

Los suaves roces del pasto junto a la escamosa piel de la dragona le brindaban la tranquilidad necesaria para conllevar todos sus deberes. Su hermana apreciaba su entorno, tratando de alguna extraña relajarse también. El sol recién salía y el fresco mañanero se hacía presente. Los pájaros cantaban dulces canciones, entrometidos en los árboles, no dejándose ver, como si fuera un canto místico traído por un ente desconocido cuyo fin es relajar a sus oyentes. El sonido de brasas ardiendo proveniente de Zira se dejaban escuchar como si una fogata se encontrara a pocos metros. No había otro dragón en varios cientos de kilómetros, un lugar aislado donde los únicos testigos de los diálogos entre la dragón y su hermana son los ancestrales árboles que alguna vez fueron dragones. Puesto que la leyenda dicta que los dragones, al morir, manifestarán su última dicha física como parte de la naturaleza cuyo fin sea proteger a los vivos.

Todos esos maravillosos sonidos fueron interrumpidos de repente por unas cuantas pisadas cercanas, y varias voces indescifrables. Esto hizo que la dragona levantara sus orejas, para oír mejor aquellos sonidos que habían destrozado su paz. Reconoció por el tono que eran dos clases distintas de animales. Una grulla y un dragón. Una grulla merodeando por esos territorios era normal, puesto bien se sabía que éstas eran frecuentes mensajeras entre largas distancias. Pero, ¿un dragón? No era común que una criatura como esas estuviera allí, de ahí a que la princesa haya escogido ese lugar.

Se paró y se mantuvo atenta mientras ambos se acercaban. Después de todo no le vendría mal una grulla de desayuno. Entre los arbustos, se hicieron presentes ambas siluetas, que gracias a los rayos que las copas de los árboles permitían pasar se dejaban divisar. Lo primero que vio la grulla fue una gran pata intentando cortarlo, lo cual instintivamente lo hizo apartarse y ponerse atrás del dragón.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –Dijo el dragón, desconociendo a la figura a quien se dirigía-

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Sabe a quién se dirige? –Dijo la dragona, recomponiéndose-

\- Pues, una extraña que usa capa roja y trata de matar a mi amigo… -Dijo el dragón, vacilante-

A la dragona casi se le sale el corazón por la boca tras oír semejante cosa. ¿Acaso realmente no sabía quién era ella? Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. El ave se puso al lado de su hermana, vigilando la situación.

-Por si no lo sabe yo soy la princesa del reino, y créame que lo que acaba de decir ameritaría que lo ejecuten.

\- Sí, y yo soy el rey. Por favor. –Dijo el dragón, aún ignorante-

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Le gritó la grulla desde atrás- ¡¿No ves que es la auténtica princesa?!

\- Ella no es una princesa, es alguien que no lo quiere ser.

\- ¿De qué habla extranjero? –Dijo la dragona-

\- Me han contado sobre ti, de lo supuestamente feroz que eres pero a la vez amable. Si eso fuere verdad ya estaría desangrándome en el suelo. Para mí que no quieres ser una princesa por todo lo que conlleva. ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿¡Qué demonios dices!? –Dijo la grulla, sin creerse lo que decía-

La princesa lo pensó un poco. Sinceramente todo lo que el dragón había dicho era cierto, nunca le había gustado ser una princesa. Nunca exigió cosas lujosas, o si quiera un trato debido, si lo hacía era por su crianza. La cual dictaba que la debían tratar determinada manera y ella los debía tratar de determinada manera. Esto nunca la tuvo completamente contenta, y este era el primer ser que sabía reconocer esto, pero no sabía que pensar. No lo conocía, y además no sabía si confiar en él. Si algo tenía más ocupada su mente era devorar esa grulla que se asomaba temerosa de entre las patas del dragón. Otra cosa más, ¿por qué un dragón se aliaría con una grulla? Eran una exquisitez. Sin duda este dragón era de lo más curioso, y Zira no había dado indicios de que ellos las quisieran dañar. Al menos el dragón.

-Te me haces curioso, extranjero, ¿por qué razón traes contigo una grulla si no es para alimentarte de ella? –Preguntó Lastaña-

\- Es mi amigo, lo estoy ayudando a repartir cartas. ¿Y por qué traes contigo a esa ave fluorescente? –Preguntó Zack-

\- Es una Fénix, y es mi hermana –Contestó la princesa-

Como era de esperarse el dragón no pudo dejar escapar una risa, tratando de disimularla.

-Pensaba que una dragona que se autoproclamara princesa en medio del bosque y usara una capa roja estaba lo suficientemente loca como para decir que era hermana de un pájaro.

\- Lastaña, limítate a responder las preguntas dirigidas a ti. Yo soy la guardiana de ella, y los invito cordialmente a que vengan con nosotras al reino. –Dijo, sobresaltando a Lastaña, ésta la apartó para hablar con ella en privado-

\- ¿Qué haces? –Dijo Lastaña-

\- Créeme, son gente confiable. Solo no mates a la grulla, el dragón queda a tu libre disposición. –Dijo Zira-

\- ¡No conozco ni sus nombres! –Dijo exaltada la dragona-

\- Más suerte para ti, a ver si por fin consigues amigos de verdad –Dijo el ave-

A la dragona no le quedó otra que acceder a la petición de su hermana. Debería convivir con esos seres en su reino.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana terminaba, mientras los pasos de las criaturas se hacían presentes en los gravosos caminos de tierra que a lo largo de los años se habían logrado desarrollar entre tanta maleza. Estas pisadas creaban pequeños huecos los cuales se sumaban a los otros que otras criaturas habían logrado dejar. Los pasos eran lentos, los provenientes de la princesa eran dudosos, puesto que aún no estaba segura de con quien estaba. Pero poco a poco, con la charla, se fue alivianando un poco, sintiéndose más cómoda. Las conversaciones con ese dragón transmitían esa tan particular paz que el emanaba, lo cual anteriormente había sido la principal causa de la inquietud de la dragona, puesto que ya le había pasado que gente se hiciera pasar como pasiva y luego atacara. Igualmente, siempre estaba Zira vigilando, aunque en esta ocasión se la veía tranquila, siendo que normalmente se la ve amenazante. Esto confundía aún más a la dragona, puesto que las reacciones del ave eran tan inesperadas que te podían volver loca. En cuanto a la grulla, esta se limitaba a estar en un ala del dragón, la más lejana de la princesa, temerosa de que perdiera la cordura e intentara comérsela, de nuevo.

-¿Y de dónde es proveniente usted? Señor "Zack" –Preguntó la princesa, tratando de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación-

\- Pues, nací en un bosque, lejos de aquí, y me crió una Gryphon –Dijo el dragón, haciendo que la dragona se parara-

La grulla rápidamente se puso cerca de la cabeza del dragón, inquieta.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Le gritó en vos baja el ave al dragón-

\- Le respondo –Dijo el dragón, inocente- no sé por qué se puso así –Tras unos segundos de mirar la cara de la grulla se acordó de la enemistad y se dio cuenta de su error- Ah… cierto. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- No sé, pero algo tendrás que hacer –Dijo el ave, desentendiéndose completamente-

El dragón giro para ver a la desconcertada dragona, la cual lo miraba extrañada. El ave, sin embargo, hacía caso omiso de lo dicho.

-Era broma, obviamente. –Dijo el dragón, tratando de salvarse-

\- Con esas cosas no se juega, señor Zack, son bromas de muy mal gusto.

\- Si ya sé, disculpe. –Dijo el dragón, aliviado, sabiendo que se había salvado-

\- Aunque con lo que me has contado últimamente acerca de ti no me extrañaría –Dijo la dragona, para luego reírse-

Esto extrañó al dragón, ni hablar de la grulla, no se podía creer la reacción de la dragona.

-Disculpe –Dijo la dragona, sonriente, tratando de calmar su risa- pasa que usted me causa gracia. Sinceramente, es muy raro encontrar gente como usted.

\- De acuerdo… pero, ¿cuándo llegaremos al reino?

\- Pronto, estamos tomando un atajo que nos deja bastante más cerca. –Dijo la princesa, retomando el camino- por cierto, usted ya es consiente de que yo soy la princesa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pese a que antes me parecías una loca con capa, creo que tras varias charlas contigo y tu rara forma de hablar me han convencido. –Dijo el dragón, accediendo-

\- ¿Y por qué te aliaste a una grulla? ¿Algún trato? ¿Quizás amenazas? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

\- Pues, la verdad es que tras irme de casa para conocer el mundo, este animal fue el primero con el que hablé, y bueno. Entre cosa y cosa nos hicimos amigos. –Dijo el dragón, tratando de hacer que el ave se dejara ver-

\- Tranquilo "grulla", no te voy a comer, si es lo que estás pensando. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó la dragona, resignada a que no podría devorarla-

\- ¿Por qué te debería decir mi nombre? ¡Si total me vas a devorar! –Dijo la grulla, histérica-

\- Vamos, ¿le vas a negar la respuesta a la princesa? –Dijo el dragón, tratando de que la grulla dijera su nombre-

\- ¡NO! –Exclamó-

\- De acuerdo, si no quieres decirlo tendrás tus motivos, solo preguntaba por cordialidad –Dijo Lastaña-

\- Por cierto, ¿te llamabas "Lastaña" verdad? –Preguntó el dragón-

\- En efecto –Dijo la dragona-

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaba el pájaro? –Dijo-

\- Zira, y no es un pájaro, es una Fénix –Corrigió-

\- OK. –Dijo el dragón-

Pasaron unos minutos y las entradas del reino se hicieron presentes. Dos grandes pilares con dos guardias, y el camino en medio que conducía a la ciudad. Esta era custodiada por el gigantesco palacio donde vivía la realeza. Los guardias se postraron cuando vieron a la princesa. Bajando ligeramente su mirada y encorvándose. Esto sacó todas las dudas que tenía el dragón de estar junto a la verdadera princesa. Ambos pasaron por un camino hecho de piedras, por las cuales se lograban escapar ciertos trozos de pasto. A lo lejos, se veía la gigantesca estructura. Esto, junto al gran pueblo que lo rodeaba y las nubes, hacían parecer como si flotara en el aire. Las nubes lograban tapar la base, logrando que el palacio se luciera como una gran nube mística que alberga a las autoridades máximas del gran pueblo.

-Allí es donde me alojo. –Le indicó la dragona-

\- Se ve como si flotara –Dijo el dragón, maravillado, puesto que nunca había visto algo semejante en su vida-

\- Es un hermoso efecto que los guardianes lograron hacer luego de años y años de planificación. –Dijo satisfecha la princesa-

Ambos dragones se adentraban poco a poco en el pueblo, solo habían unos pocos mercados, que por la hora estaban desatendidos.

-Desearía saber su opinión acerca de estas construcciones –Dijo la princesa, mirando a Zack-

\- Son fabulosas. Lo más precioso que vi en mi vida. ¿Y a ti compañero, que te parece?

\- Un bonito lugar para morir –Dijo el ave, observando estupefacta el escenario-

\- Me alegra que les guste, porque este día lo pasaran en estos dominios. Yo los invito. –Dijo, cortésmente-

\- Gracias, pero, ¿no se armará mucho escándalo cuando pasemos por las calles llenas de gente? –Dijo el dragón, viendo las puertas de la ciudad-

\- Tranquilo, tenemos un plan para eso. Pero lo tienen que guardar en secreto.

Dicho esto, Zira convirtió a Lastaña en una dragona verde, la cual cambiaba la mayoría de sus características físicas, haciendo que nadie sospechara que alguna vez fue la princesa. Zira, por otra parte, se transformó en algo parecido a un gryphon, solo que su plumaje era mayor y de diferentes tonos amarillos, dorados y rojos. No poseía alas, cosa que los gryphons sí, pero conservaba un pico.

Esto asombró a las dos criaturas invitadas, ninguno había visto algo parecido en toda su existencia. Se trataban de imaginar de todas las otras cosas que esa ave podía hacer. Solo el llamado de la princesa los logró sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Es un pequeño truco que usamos cada vez que vamos al pueblo, sinceramente no me gusta que toda la gente se amontone cerca de mí. En eso estabas en lo correcto, Zack. –Dijo la dragona, invitando a que siguieran su camino-

\- Son muy ingeniosas –Dijo el dragón sonriente, consintiendo el truco-

\- Gracias, ahora veamos el pueblo, sinceramente hace mucho que no lo visito. Últimamente he tenido toneladas de trabajo y reuniones larguísimas. Estamos terminando el año y con estas festividades tengo que vigilar el aumento de los productos, su cantidad, hacer las campañas publicitarias etc… -Dijo resignada la dragona-

\- Sí, el trabajo agota, pero con estas festividades también toca relajarse un poco ¿No? ¿O si no de que tratan las festividades? –Dijo el dragón-

\- Ciertamente las festividades son para honrar o recordar un acontecimiento, pero ese punto de vista también es válido, supongo… -Dijo la dragona, tratando de encontrar sentido a la oración del dragón-

Entraron al pueblo, la gente no se alarmó y muy pocos notaron su entrada. La grulla se trataba de esconder bajo las alas del dragón lo mejor que podía, hasta que la princesa les indicó que finjan que el dragón tenía al animal en la boca, posición incómoda pero efectiva. Todas las miradas raras de los pueblerinos al ver la membrana de las alas del dragón moviéndose y haciendo ruidos raros fueron anulados ni bien hizo esto.

-¿Tienen hambre? –Preguntó la princesa-

-"Espero que quien me tiene entre sus mandíbulas no" –Pensó la grulla-

\- Sí –Alcanzó a decir el dragón, con dificultad, ya que tenía la boca abierta-

\- Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven comida. –Dijo la dragona-

Esta los dirigió a un restaurante en el cual servían una comida que el dragón nunca antes había probado. Esto no fue impedimento para que comiera como desalmado, el sabor era exquisito e inigualable. El dragón quedó más que satisfecho. La grulla se escondió cerca del dragón. Pero se logró agarrar algo para ella sola, haciendo que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

-Luego de eso iremos al reino, allí pasarán la noche. Quiero que conozcan a mi padre. Él estará encantado de conocerlos, les aseguro que es una persona agradable.

El dragón no sabía que pensar respecto a esto, era un extranjero recién llegado ¿y a las pocas horas ya se estaba por encontrar con el mismísimo rey? Pensaba que encajar en ese "mundo" sería mucho más difícil.

-Y… ¿Hay academias o algo parecido por aquí? –Preguntó el dragón-

\- Obviamente, las mejores. El 90% de los estudiantes que completan sus cursos tienen ya un contrato hecho antes de salir. –Dijo la princesa-

\- ¿Y por qué la enemistad con los gryphons? –Dijo el dragón-

\- Es como decir por qué los perros y gatos están enemistados. En realidad hay una historia, pero es mucho muy larga, y no bastaría este poco tiempo que me hago en mi agenda para contártelo.

\- De acuerdo –Dijo el dragón, insatisfecho-

Luego de terminar su comida, se dirigieron al palacio, donde conocerían al rey y verían una infinidad de cosas nuevas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Fragos, el rey, esperaba impaciente a su hija. Esta, como en otras ocasiones, había salido a relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, como todo padre sobreprotector, Fragos sentía cierta inquietud de saber si algo le había pasado. Pese a que contaba con el escudo protector de Zira, el cual la protegía de cualquier cosa.

Por otra parte, atrás del reino, en una zona llena de árboles, punto ciego, Lastaña y Zira volvían a sus formas naturales. Ahora quedaba saber cómo hacer que la grulla pasara inadvertida. Para esto, se resolvió que Zira volvería invisible a la grulla. Más tarde se pensaría que más hacer, pero por el momento era la solución más efectiva. Al principio a la grulla le costaba saber para dónde se movía, pero gracias al aumento de su propiosepción en pocos minutos logró dominar su estado.

-De acuerdo, ¿todos listos? Vamos a entrar –Anunció la dragona-

Así, se dirigieron a la entrada del reino, donde otros guardias la esperaban. Rápidamente, uno de ellos fue a avisarle al rey de su llegada. Mientras tanto, los tres entraron, esperando a que el rey hiciera acto de presencia. No pasaron más de unos segundos para que este bajara por las escaleras y lograr divisar a su hija. Esta se acercó a él, saludándolo cordialmente.

-Hija, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te pasó algo? –Preguntó el padre, tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

\- Tú sabes padre, luego de tanto trabajo tuve que salir a relajarme. Es más, conocí un nuevo amigo. Quiero que lo conozcas. –Dijo la dragona, acercando a Zack-

\- Hola su majestad –Dijo el dragón, contemplando al rey-

\- Hola, soy Fragos, el rey de estos dominios. ¿Cómo se llama? –Dijo el rey-

\- Me llamo Zack –Contestó el dragón-

\- Veo que no eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? –Juzgó el rey-

\- En efecto, soy un extranjero, y por su acento veo que tampoco es de por aquí –Dijo el dragón-

\- ¿Cómo dice? Soy el rey, ¡por supuesto que soy de aquí! –Dijo el rey-

\- Por favor, ¿quién más tendría tan singular quinta garra en las patas? Usted no es originario de aquí –Dijo el dragón, empezando a poner incómoda a la princesa y al rey-

\- No sé de lo que hablas, pero quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido al reino. Luego te asignaremos una habitación. –Dijo el rey, tratando de evitar el tema, para luego subir las escaleras de nuevo-

\- ¿A qué te referías con lo de "no eres de por aquí"? –Preguntó la princesa, con cierta curiosidad-

\- Los dragones de esta zona, según lo que vi, no poseen esa quinta garra, todos tienen cuatro. Es raro que solo él la tenga, es más, ni siquiera tú la tienes. –Dijo el dragón, justificándose-

\- Tienes razón, nunca lo había notado. O quizás no le di importancia. –La princesa, pensativa, se despidió del dragón, dejando que pudiera explorar la zona por si solo por unas horas, mientras ella trataba de asimilar lo que el dragón había notado-

Ella se fue, pero Zira se quedó unos segundos junto a Zack. Su presencia era silenciosa, hasta que rompió el silencio:

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Zack. Se ve que hice bien en traerte aquí. Tienes un punto de vista que yo no pude desarrollar, si algo a mí me falta es ese sentido común que tienes. De cualquier modo –Dijo el ave, preparando para irse- será de mi agrado que te quedes unos días, o quizá más tiempo. Solo este lo dirá. Adiós. –Dijo el ave, para echar a volar en dirección a su protegida-

Esto dejó muy pensativo al dragón, no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o no. Puesto que el rey no se vio muy contento con sus comentarios, mientras que Zira se mostró satisfecha. Todo esto lo ponía muy nervioso, es como si las palabras de aquella entidad le treparan por la espalda, comenzando por la punta de la cola y terminando por su último hueso de la columna. Rompiendo cada uno de estos. La grulla, sujetada de su cuello, le causaba sensaciones incómodas al moverse, tratando de mantener un equilibrio para no caerse.

-¿Tú qué opinas? –Le preguntó el dragón a la grulla-

\- Que salgamos del reino ya mismo. –Dijo la grulla, mientras se aferraba aún más al cuello del dragón-

\- No me refiero a eso –Dijo el dragón- Acerca de lo que me dijo Zira –Dijo Zack, mientras se dirigía a la salida del reino-

\- Es raro que un ser sobrenatural te tenga tan fijo –Reflexionó la grulla, mientras seguía peleando contra el cuello del dragón-

\- ¡Ya quédate quieto!, y sí, es un poco raro y sospechoso. Tendré que conocer un poco más a esta gente, lo mejor será salir al pueblo y ver un poco este mundo. –Concluyó el dragón-

Cuando el dragón se encontraba en la puerta de salida, una dragona le obsequió una especie de folleto. El dragón lo tomó, puesto que pensó que era lo perfecto para saber cosas sobre ese lugar. Este estaba doblado y al abrirlo era enorme. Vio varios nombres de edificios importantes, hasta que encontró la biblioteca del sitio. Se dirigió allí, con la intención de leer algo, acerca de cualquier cosa. No importaba que.

Entró y un dragón anciano, que estaba detrás de un mostrador, lo recibió amablemente. Su voz era quebrantada y lenta, pero se llegaba a entender… con paciencia. El lugar era gigante, llena de interminables estanterías con libros y un gran sitio llano en el cual se podía sentar uno a leer. Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera los bruscos movimientos que hacía el ave en el cuello del dragón, logrando sacarle algunas escamas, se notaban. El dragón se acercó al anciano, con intención de preguntarle, para orientarse.

-Hola –Saludó- busco libros sobre… dragones, sus orígenes, teorías, esas cosas –Dijo el dragón, sin saber cómo retratar verbalmente su idea-

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, todos esos temas los hallarás en esa estantería, agarra el que desees, prácticamente todos tratan de eso. –Dijo el anciano, señalando una de las estanterías-

El dragón le agradeció y se fue a las estanterías. Agarró uno de los primeros, los de más abajo. Se titulaba "DRAGONES Y GRYPHONS, ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?". El dragón no se lo podía creer, el primer libro que agarraba en su vida y le caía como anillo al dedo. Una de sus mayores dudas prometía ser disipada, o al menos aclarada. Se dirigió, ansioso, hacia la sala diseñada para leer los libros. Se sentó, y lo abrió, el ave también miraba la escritura, al fin había aprendido a quedarse quieta.

Decía así:

 _Tras mucha deliberación y reflexión, caí en cuenta de que pese a ser algo popularmente conocido, a la vez era desconocido. Todos odiamos a los gryphons, eso es un hecho, pero, ¿por qué razón lo hacemos? Esto es como preguntarse por qué los perros persiguen a los gatos, y se odian mutuamente. Simplemente no se logra comprender. Han pasado tantos años desde la conquista draconiana, que los hechos se han logrado perder entre tanto relato. Sin embargo, tras mi encuentro con el diario que mi padre me dejó, descubrí ciertos hechos que nadie me había revelado antes. Les voy a transcribir lo que textualmente decía una parte, a mi criterio más importante, del diario:_

 ** _Hace incontables años, los primeros dragones (Hidra y Jacob) compartían el tiempo con su cría (Stuart). En aquella época, los padres se dedicaban al cuidado de sus hijos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que una fuerza desconocida la desvaneció repentinamente. La imponente sombra generada por el gryphon oscureció el panorama de los dragones. Tratando de robar el territorio, innumerables gryphons trataron de arrebatar las tierras draconianas. Pero los Dioses impedirían esto, tras la muerte del hijo de Jacob e Hidra, quitándoles las alas a estos seres. Esto creó la famosa enemistad ahora perpetuada tras los siglos entre los gryphons y dragones. Sin embargo, parte que se desconoce de la historia, es que los Dioses prometieron que en algún momento de la historia, la paz volvería a estar entre los gryphons y dragones. Esto gracias a la unión de una gryphon la cual criaría a un dragón, el cual estará destinado a romper la enemistad._**

 _Esta leyenda logró hacer que abriera mis ojos ante este dicho popular. Espero que mis palabras no sean calladas por el abandono y olvido._

El libro, desgraciadamente, era chico y corto. Era un manuscrito que por suerte, pese a su brevedad, logró aclarar varias dudas del dragón.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!, soy yo. Hago una intervención antes de empezar el capítulo, más que nada para hacer un repaso de lo acontecido hasta ahora, puesto que hay cierta gente que está medio perdida y me gustaría orientarla. (Si no te interesa ver el resumen ve abajo y sigue con la historia):**

 **Un dragón azul llamado Zack es encontrado cuando apenas es un huevo por una Gryphon (ser mitológico, buscar información de este si no se sabe qué es puesto que es importante saberlo) llamada "Greta". Esta lo cuida pese a que hay una gran enemistad no escrita entre dragones y gryphons. Más tarde, el dragón parte en busca de sus raíces y conocer qué es de su raza, puesto que nunca tuvo contacto con otros dragones. En medio de este viaje, se encuentra con una grulla (Ave, buscar qué es es opcional, puesto que no es muy relevante) esta lo ayuda a orientarse y entre palabra y palabra se hacen amigos. Pese a que el dragón era un depredador natural de la grulla.** **Mientras tanto, Lastaña (Princesa del reino "Maidana", dragona de la raza de dragones púrpuras) vagaba junto a su "hermana" en medio del bosque, buscando tranquilidad en medio de todo lo que conlleva ser princesa.** **Acá quiero hacer un hincapié importante puesto que estos dos personajes son muy importantes. La "hermana" de Lastaña es una fénix (muy importante saber que criatura es esta, puesto que es fundamental conocer sus características) Es una fénix** **hecha exclusivamente para proteger a Lastaña. Esto no significa que le guste serlo, es más, en cierta medida lo odia. Más tarde veremos detalles precisos de ella, pero por ahora quedará esperar a que la historia transcurra. Lastaña la considera su hermana, puesto que pasó toda su vida junto a ella, prácticamente desde que nació.**

 **Estas dos historias se juntan, forjando su camino juntas. En medio del bosque, ambos se encuentran. Esto conlleva a que la princesa los llevara al reino y conocieran a su padre, el rey. Sin embargo, Zack seguía teniendo ciertas dudas acerca de las costumbres draconianas, recordemos que todo su vida fue criado por una gryphon. Para esto se dirige a la biblioteca en busca de libros que le den una respuesta. Hallando así, un manuscrito el cual le logra explicar la enemistad entre dragones y gryphons.**

 **Bueno, hasta ahora todo eso fue lo que sucedió. Espero que haya quedado claro, trataré de hacer estos resúmenes cada cinco capítulos, díganme ustedes que les parece. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo seis. Disfrútenlo (lo hice más largo que de costumbre).**

Hecho esto, dejó el libro y salió de la biblioteca. La grulla se apartó de él, prometiendo volver más tarde, mientras, el dragón se sentó. Veía a la gente pasar, todo eso era desconocido para él, dragones de todos colores, chicos, grandes, ancianos, comprando y yendo de acá para allá. Luego giró la cabeza en dirección al reino nuevamente, algo de ese reino le sonaba mal. Y quizás lo más importantes, ¿una gryphon que cría a un dragón? Eso lo puso incómodo, era ajeno a toda la vida cotidiana y ahora le venían con esto. Sin embargo, algo que él desconocía, era que entre los dragones se cuidaban y preocupaban entre sí. Fue así como un joven dragón le preguntó que le sucedía. Este no supo que pensar, puesto que desconocía la costumbre.

-Nada, solo pensaba. –Respondió-

El otro dragón respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es bueno pensar, más en estos tiempos difíciles. –Respondió el otro dragón, en un tono de tristeza-

\- Que raro, pensé que era un bueno reino –Dedujo el dragón-

\- ¿Qué? No es por eso, hablo que desde que se fueron los dos héroes los estamos esperando con gran entusiasmo, pero ya pasaron varios días sin noticias de ellos. –Dijo el dragón, afligido-

\- ¿Cuáles dos? –Preguntó el dragón, queriendo saber-

La cara del otro dragón se transformó:

-¿Cómo que "cuáles dos"?, eres un irrespetuoso, Spyro y Cynder no creerían que todavía hay gente sin saber de lo que hicieron. –Dijo el otro dragón, enfadado, empezando a rasguñar la tierra del suelo-

\- ¿Spyro y Cynder?

El dragón puso una cara de desagrado y se fue, al parecer algo que Zack dijo lo molestó. ¿Spyro y Cynder? ¿Quiénes eran esos tan aclamados dragones? No conocía a nadie quien pudiera responderle esa duda, la grulla se había desaparecido, así que no le quedó otra más que volver al reino. Buscando una respuesta de Lastaña. Entró al reino y fue mirándolo de arriba abajo, puesto que antes no lo había hecho. Todo estaba pulido y decorado con cosas lujosas, era enorme y unas gigantescas escaleras conducían al segundo piso. Subió las escaleras buscando a Lastaña, hasta que pasando un pasillo la halló.

-Ah, hola Zack –Lo saludó Lastaña-

Se la notaba distraída y decaída. Zack inmediatamente al notar esto le preguntó por qué se hallaba así.

-Son cosas de la realeza Zack, no te puedo decir –Dijo, para luego irse-

De repente Zira apareció en el barandal de la escalera, su cara indicaba que volvería a decirle algo a Zack.

-Hola Zack, veo que ya viste el estado de Lastaña

\- Sí, ¿por qué está así? –Preguntó Zack, preocupado-

\- Son muchas cosas Zack, te tomará tiempo conocerlas, por lo pronto sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo. –Dijo Zira, para luego volar a los pisos superiores de la estructura-

Zack la siguió hasta el piso máximo del reino. Allí, entraron a una habitación.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Zack, observándolo-

\- La habitación de Lastaña. Aquí ha vivido toda su vida. Pasaron muchas cosas, Zack, antes de que siquiera supieras que eras un dragón. El padre de Lastaña no es más que un maldito idiota. –Dijo con despreció la dragona-

\- ¿Idiota? –Dijo el dragón, impactado-

\- Sí, ha hecho tantas cosas repudiables. La madre de Lastaña, seguro que notaste que no está –Dijo Zira-

\- Sí, pero entonces, no querrás decir que él pudo haberla…

\- No, él la amaba, no tuvo motivos para matarla. Han transcurridos montones de guerras en estos últimos meses, años. Y pensar que dos jóvenes pudieron parar semejante amenaza, o al menos pausarla por un tiempo. –Dijo Zira, preparándose para revelarle la historia de los dos jóvenes a Zack-

\- Sí, hace poco que me hablaron de dos dragones, Cynder y Spyro. Pero, no supe de que hablaban. –Dijo Zack, sentándose-

\- Spyro y Cynder son los dos aclamados héroes de los que tanto habla el mundo entero. Lograron parar una guerra que estaba transcurriendo hace décadas. Spyro es un dragón púrpura, al pertenecer a esta raza, posee un mayor poder de lo habitual. Tiene la capacidad de manejar cuatro elementos, tierra, fuego, electricidad y hielo. Fue el responsable de evitar que en aquél entonces "Cynder" trajera a Malefor, o maestro oscuro, a este mundo, otra vez. Sin embargo, sucedió algo, al derrotarla, volvió a su forma normal. Aquella forma en la cual debió estar siempre. Más tarde, ambos se aliaron, derrotando juntos a Malefor. Sin embargo, tras la derrota de este, tuvieron que crear una nueva realidad, reconstruyendo cada pequeña cosa de este planeta. Esto los agotó enormemente, volviéndolos, por un tiempo, en materia inorgánica. Pero gracias al ciclo del "CHON", proceso en el cual los principales átomos formadores de todo lo orgánico e inorgánico pasan de la biocenosis al biotopo, lograron volver a sus formas físicas. Claro que yo tuve algo que ver en eso, pero eso es harina de otro costal. Ahora mismo deben estar en el templo, ya reunidos con sus amigos y viviendo esa nublosa y no duradera felicidad. Es importante que los encontremos, o ellos a nosotros. Hay varios asuntos que debemos tratar.

\- Pero si el rey y Lastaña son de la legendaria raza púrpura, ¿quieres decir que Spyro podría ser un familiar directo de ellos? –Preguntó Zack-

\- En efecto, se ve que tu poder de deducción sigue intacto. Sé por quién fuiste criado, como ya te imaginarás al ser un ave no tengo esa distinción tan estúpida entre gryphons y dragones. –Le contestó Zira-

\- ¿Y por qué me dices esto a mí?, ¿no se supone que estos temas deberían de estar guardados bajo extrema vigilancia? –Dijo Zack-

\- Zack, yo lo sé todo, se cuándo respiras, cómo, a qué velocidad lo haces, con cuánta frecuencia, cuántos pasos das cada día, cuántas palabras dices, en qué tono las dices, y así con cada ser orgánico de este planeta. Conozco lo que anduviste leyendo, y tus sospechas son acertadas. Tú eres quien la leyenda prometía. Tú unirás ambas razas, podrá parecer un accidente que tu madre te haya encontrado aquel día en ese bosque, pero todo lo que hagas ya está prescrito, como notarás. Quizá, la única cosa que no sé, y que no se puede saber, es todo lo relacionado al amor. Como verás, es de lo que yo carezco, _y automáticamente, cuando alguien juzga el amor, carecerá de este._ Es así de simple, ese presunto sentimiento que nace de lo más profundo de un ser, cuando es verdadero, es capaz de hacer cosas impensables… y estúpidas también.

El dragón pensó todo esto unos minutos, caminaba alrededor de la sala, tratando de alguna forma acelerar sus pensamientos. ¿Así que él era el dragón que tanto profetizaban? Y ahora sentía curiosidad por todo el tema de Cynder y Spyro. Todos estos pensamientos fueron repentinamente detenidos gracias a la entrada de Lastaña a su habitación, la cual se asustó al ver a Zack adentro de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo histérica-

\- Yo lo traje –Se apresuró a decir Zira-

\- ¿A mi habitación? –Dijo Lastaña-

\- Siéntate, tenemos algo que tratar nosotros tres. –Dijo, invitando a sentarse a Lastaña-

Lastaña, no muy convencida, se sentó. No apartaba la vista de Zack, no sabía que pensar, de parte de Zira cualquier cosa podría venir.

-Mira, Lastaña, a tu lado tienes a Zack, él es quien unirá ambas razas, ya te hablé de esto. –Dijo Zira-

\- ¿De verdad? –Dijo Lastaña, sin creérselo-

\- Sí. –Le contestó Zira-

Lastaña miró de reojo a Zack. Sinceramente no daba la apariencia de ser quien uniría a los gryphons y dragones. Además, ella no era muy fan de la idea que digamos.

-Prepárense, puesto que dentro de poco iremos a reunirnos con Spyro y Cynder –Dijo Zira-

Lastaña ya sabía todo acerca de la verdad de Spyro y Cynder. Lo único que le quedaba aceptar es que debería hacer equipo junto a Zack, y quizá también con su grulla.

 **NARRA LASTAÑA:**

No me lo terminaba de creer, ¿aquél dragón era el elegido para unir a las dos razas? No lo creo. Pero si Zira lo decía, podría que ese chiste que hizo aquella vez no fuera del todo un chiste. Además, mi padre no estaría de acuerdo con ir con Zira y Zack a buscar a Cynder y Spyro. Pasaron las horas, Zira desapareció como es de costumbre, y yo me quedé en una charla forzada con Zack.

-¿Loco no?, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan especial –Dijo Zack-

\- Sí… es más, sigo dudándolo, pero si Zira dice eso, debe ser cierto –Dijo con desconfianza Lastaña-

\- Ahora que tenemos más confianza, Zira sabe tu historia, pero yo no. Es hora de que me la digas –Sugirió la dragona-

\- Bueno, en realidad si fui criado por una gryphon. Ella se llama Greta, prácticamente fue mi madre. Me enseñó todo lo que sé desde que soy chico. Solo que hace unos días decidí volver aquí para conocer mis raíces, ya que con una madre gryphon no lo pude hacer. –Respondió el dragón-

\- Interesante –Dijo Lastaña-

\- Noté que tu madre no se encuentra, ¿Qué pasó con ella? –Preguntó seriamente Zack-

\- Esa es… una pregunta muy personal. –Respondió Lastaña, tratando de evadir el tema-

\- Vamos, ¿con cuánta gente hablaste esto aparte de Zira o tu padre? –La presionó el dragón-

\- Nadie…

\- ¡Por eso!, hablarlo te va a ayudar a sacar nuevas conclusiones. –La alentó el dragón, nuevamente-

\- Tú no lo entenderías, es algo muy complicado. Ella, simplemente ya no está. Trato de aceptarlo pero es difícil, por suerte tengo a Zira que me acompaña en todo, yo la amo, pese a que sea un poco inexpresiva, es mi hermana. Y mi padre, bueno, él ha cometido errores, o eso creo, y bueno… solo trato de conllevar todo eso.

\- Pero en el estado en el que te encuentras no te veo muy cómoda entre la relación entre tu padre y vos. –Concluyó el dragón-

\- Si, a veces no nos llevamos bien por eso. Porque hay muchas cosas acerca de mi madre y Zira que lo han dejado marcado, te juro que ni yo sé exactamente cuáles son. –Dijo la dragona, con tono de desolación-

Allí fue donde el dragón pudo observar en los ojos de Lastaña, los cuales daban un pequeños reflejo de toda la habitación, como la humedad se iba acumulando formando pequeñas partículas de agua, las cuales se iban juntando hasta formar la primera lágrima, la cual bajó rápidamente por su ojo. Zack se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esto para ella, y tomaría tiempo que supiera toda la verdad. La dragona trató de recomponerse lo más rápido posible, secándose las lágrimas. Esperando una respuesta del dragón, se mantenía ligeramente cabizbaja, sin intención de hablar más. Sus orejas se asemejaban a las de un perro cuando está asustado o arrepentido. Solo movía ligeramente su cola. Sus dedos bailaban en un ritmo sincronizado, el cual no era intencionado pero si necesario para expulsar un poco toda la amargura que sentía en ese momento. El dragón miraba desolado la situación, ¿cuánto habría pasado Lastaña para estar en ese estado tan deplorable? No se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedirle que se descargue completamente en ese momento, pese a que sabía que ese proceso llevaría mucho más tiempo.

-¿De qué me serviría eso ahora? –Dijo la dragona, ya en un estado de abandono y sin dejar de mirar el piso, tratando de no derramar otra lágrima, pese a que sus ojos se nublaban cada vez más-

El dragón, al responder con un largo silencio, hizo que la dragona finalmente se confesara. Dio un largo suspiro, se recompuso, miró a los ojos al dragón, este tenía una expresión compresiva, mientras esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta.

-Son tantas las cosas con las que tengo que cargar Zack. Mi padre es maravilloso conmigo y yo con él, pero hay ocasiones en las cuales le pregunto qué pasó con mi madre, y se limita a cambiar de tema o tratar de convencerme que eso no me debería importar. Que mi madre me sigue vigilando. Luego Zira, que pese a ser la persona a quien más quiero en mi solitaria vida carece tanto de esta que a veces me siento sola en esta habitación. Siempre está indiferente, y mis ganas de que demuestre un poco de empatía por mí se están agotando. Sin embargo siempre trato de estar alegre y lista para cualquier cosa. Así es como me dijeron que tiene que ser una princesa. –Dijo Lastaña, a la cual ya no se le salían las lágrimas y había adoptado una posición fría y profunda a la vez-

El dragón se acercó a la dragona, tratando de acompañarla un poco.

-Creo que fue hoy mismo que te dije que no eres una princesa. ¿Verdad? –Dijo el dragón, haciendo que la dragona abriera los ojos como platos, tomando conciencia de lo que había sucedido-

\- Sí... no sé cómo lo pudiste predecir –Dijo la dragona, sonriendo, asombrada por su deducción-

\- Levanta ese ánimo, vamos. Y prepárate puesto que tendremos un largo viaje. –Dijo el dragón, para proceder a abrazar a la dragona-

Esta correspondió el abrazo. Quizá uno de los más sinceros de su vida. Se pegó a su pecho, sintiendo su diafragma expandirse y reducirse al son de su respiración. Los latidos de su corazón eran suaves y relajantes. Nunca antes se había fijado de esto en un abrazo, lamentablemente para ella, el dragón se apartó y tras despedirse se fue por la misma puerta por la que había entrado antes. Algo nació en el corazón de aquella dragona esa tarde.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros, dos míticos dragones se abrían paso entre la maleza. Tras atravesar esta, se hallaron encima de una colina, una muy alta. Estos dragones habían hecho un largo camino para llegar a su casa, o la que ellos consideraban casa. Pese a la felicidad y festejos que había, no se esperaban todas las cosas que se les revelarían pronto.


End file.
